mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotic Gargale
Chaotic Gargale, the Idol of the Storm is an antagonist of Mega Man X: Unit 49's second season. He is considered to be a living mayhem machine that seeks only to bring destruction upon the world as a part of an insane ritual. 'Personality' Chaotic Gargale believes blindly in the purpose he was given after his rebirth, nearly religiously. He thinks of himself as an incarnation of chaos, disaster and destruction and for that there is nothing else he should do. As he spreads his torment, Gargale becomes euphoric and keeps saying words expressing his desire for destruction and making all metaphors possible. Despite that, he is still completely loyal to the Neo Maverick Army since they brought him back to life. 'Abilities' Chaotic Gargale is revested in a very resistant armor that may be damaged only by equally powerful attacks. He could take several bullets from Air Scouts of the Earth Army as if they were nothing. He is powered by a fusion reactor that allows him to fight for days restlessly. In case Gargale still exceeds his energy output, he becomes staggered and rests in a "healing slumber" to recover his strenght. Gargale's basic attack is the Chaotic Orb, a ball of energy created in his hand that becomes a source of turbulent air current once it hits something, creating a short-lived vortex. Gargale can keep throwing Chaotic Orbs repeatedly with both hands. Gargale has seven turbines hidden in his body that can create different types of wind currents. The turbines below his feet allow him to create cutting tornadoes. After charging for a few seconds, the turbines in his knees, shoulders and chest can combine their powers to create a Overdrive ''attack called ''Whirlpool of Death, a vortex that pulls everything around towards Gargale. Amidst the storm of dust, Reploids that are drawn too close begin disappearing and Gargale begins shining while absorbing their vital energy. After draining enough power, Gargale changes the shape of the current and creates a strong tornado around himself, which can be sent towards any direction. After that, Gargale becomes exhausted and needs to heal. 'History' Chaotic Gargale has been built after a dead Gargoyle-like Reploid that could use wind-element attacks. It is unknown what he used to be in his past life, but the new purpose given by Saturn and the Neo Maverick Army was clear: Gargale was a weapon of mass destruction meant to bring a storm of chaos wherever he passes. He was brainwashed to not question this task and began culting himself and the chaos. Due to his extraordinary strenght, Gargale was put as a Warchief and chosen to lead the attack on the capital of the Alliance of Scandinavia, Stockholm. He and hundreds of N.M. Thugs, Carriers, Pesky Disasters and Viking-based troops began destroying the city to draw the attention of the Earth Army as a part of their Fanfare Operations. Gargale stood on top of the city hall and began using his powers to draw a storm upon the city. Platina and Trickster arrived at some point and forced him out of his ritual, and Gargale realized that Platina's Railgun could actually damage him, focusing her during the whole fight. After minutes of mayhem, the Earth Army arrived and a large scale battle began above the city hall. The Earth troops were stronger than the NMA, but Gargale's presence nearly nullified that advantage. However, the Jubartis-class of the EA charged a massive plasma beam and destroyed 80% of the fleet in one attack. Since Gargale had become excited, he was too far from the rest of the troops and survived for being out of the range of the attack. Despite being massively outnumbered, Kerbekeros ordered the Pesky Disasters to bomb the Jubartis while the rest of the NMA troops should keep fighting, but soon only Gargale remained. Still, his Whirlpool of Death destroyed dozens of troops at once, proving he alone would be enough to handle the enemy. Gargale kept the Jubartis busy with a huge tornado created from the vital energy of its own soldiers and the fight between Gargale and Platina and Trickster continued, until Trickster used his hook and the Big Bro to push Gargale towards a wall and hold him for long enough to Platina charge her Railgun, but Gargale knew his destiny had already been fulfilled. Before he could reveal the intention of the Fanfare Operations, the supersonic bullet pierced the air and obliterated him. Category:Characters